


Bitter Sweet

by inverted_typo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dystopia, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverted_typo/pseuds/inverted_typo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bitter sweet comic of what Christmas would be in a dystopian or post-apocalyptic world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaxxieGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxieGalaxy/gifts).



  
  
  



End file.
